Better World: Kuro Arc
by caiera D xx
Summary: The third arc in the Better World Series. Nami as joined the crew and Caiera is still suffering from her injury. Will they be able to help her in time? And is the mysterious stalker going to show his face? Going to a new island they will meet a new friend and fight a new battle. Just a normal day then :
1. Chapter 1: Cue Pinnocchio

(Hey! Man I have not wrote in ages! I was gonna start writing again last week but my friends cat died cos it got by a car and I was really sad so I didn't bother but I'm feeling better so...here we go!)

(I only own my OC)

Chapter 1: Cue Pinocchio

''There's no way we can get into the Grand Line in our condition'', said Nami seriously. The other three looked at her, Luffy's mouth stuffed with apple.

''That's right'', he said sitting on the bow,'' I still prefer to eat some meat'', and he ate the apple core too,'' all we ever eat is fruit''.

''Some sake would be nice'', said Zoro just before getting smacked with an apple.

''What are you guys talking about?'', said Nami as Luffy stretched his arm out an caught the apple. Nami picked up another and threw it in the air catching it which was pretty pointless.

''I'm not talking about that! I'm saying the Grand Line is the most dangerous sea in the world. There will be lots of pirates there looking for One Piece and they will definitely have powerful ships''.

''Then just make them our friends'', said Luffy with now more apple stuffed in his mouth.

''Sounds reasonable'', murmured Caiera.

''Not only do we lack manpower'', said Nami ignoring them,'' but our ship is clearly not equipped, there's no way we can make it there safely''.

''Looks like we still need a chef and a musician''.

''Musician?'', asked Zoro and started laughing.

''Are you stupid?'', asked Nami.

''Are you asking yourself that now?'', said Caiera.

Nami got out a map and looked at it.

''If we head south, there's a small inhabited island. It would be best if we found a good boat there''.

''Ahh, time to eat some meat!'', said Luffy happily.

''Don't forget the sake'', said Zoro.

''You guys!'', Nami shouted.

Caiera groaned.

''Ugh, I don't feel good''.

Nami looked at her.

''Ah! Your bleeding through the cloth!''.

''Hmm?'', said Luffy,'' ah!''.He slid off the bow and stood beside her. ''Nami! How long till we get to the island!''.

''Um, about 10 minutes or so I should think''.

''Hey Zoro'', said Caiera throwing him her phone,'' can you see me through the phone?''.

''Hmm, yeh''.

''Kay, click that middle button''.

''Why?''.

''I wanna send a picture of me to Megan''.

''Uh, okay''.

He clicked the button and had surprised look on his face.

''Whoa, that's weird''.

He got up and handed it back to her, sitting down again but next to her this time. Luffy sat on her other side and Nami stayed standing, looking at the phone screen too.

''Right, just gonna see if Megan sent me any...ah''.

She read the bbm.

Caiera! Where the Fuck are you!?

''Uh, where are we guys?''.

''East Blue'', said Nami,'' don't you know?''.

''Kay, East Blue'', said Caiera typing a message back.

Hey Meggy, uh, I'm in a place, well a sea, called East Blue. Were on our way to the Grand Line. I'm gonna send you pic of me

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Megan Kraig and James all stopped walking when they read that message.

''East Blue?'', asked James.

''Grand Line?'', said Kraig.

''Hey her pictures come through!'', said Megan. She saw it. James grabbed her phone just in time as she fainted.

''Megan!'', said Kraig.

''Jesus!'', said James looking at the picture. Kraig swore too. She looked terrible. She was deathly pale and had this thick bandage around her with blood coming through.

''What the hell as she been up too?''.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

''Hmm'', said Caiera,'' I wonder if she fainted, oh, new message''.

This is James okay WHAT THE FUCK! WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN DOING! Oh and Megan fainted

''Haha, I knew she would'', said Caiera,'' hey! I want to end them a pic of you guys too!''.

''Huh?''.

''Nami, come over and sit beside Luffy and bunch up, all of you''.

''Okay''.

She jumped over and sat down. Caiera held her phone out.

''Smile!''.

Caiera looked at the picture she took.

''Aww, you look so cute smiling Zoro''.

''Shut up''.

Nami and Luffy laughed.

''You do!''.

''No wonder you don't smile!''.

Everyone but Zoro laughed.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

''Hey!'', said James as Kraig helped Megan up,'' new picture''.

They all looked at it.

''Who are they?''.

''Oh My Gosh! Look at those two guys! There so Hot!'', said Megan. James and Kraig looked at her, then each other, then back too the phone.

They didn't know her.

''O..kay'', said James,'' still doesn't answer who they are though''.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Caiera and the others looked at the message they just got sent.

Who are those two incredible HOT guys and the ginge

''Megan's back''.

''Ginge?!'', said Nami.

''Hot...''.

''Don't mind her'', said Caiera shaking her head,' anyway, who should I say you are?''.

''Isn't it obvious'', said Luffy,'' your friends!''.

She smiled at him.

''Okay''.

Xxxxxxxxxx

These guys are my friends. I'm in a pirate crew now! Just to say the girl is Nami, Luffy is the one with that hat and then it's Zoro

''Nami, Luffy and Zoro, those are weird names''.

''Who cares, it's obvious she's not here any more''.

''What does that mean?'', asked Kraig.

''Well think about'', said James,'' it's obvious she's in a different world''.

Kraig and Megan looked at him.

''What?''.

He grabbed both their wrists.

''Come on, I'll prove it''.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Caiera typed in one last message then switched her phone off.

''Ugh, I feel empty''.

''Look!'', said Nami suddenly standing up,'' land!''.

She jumped back onto her own boat and steered them in the right direction.

''Luffy'', said Caiera'', I think I'm gonna be sick''. She suddenly put her hand over her mouth and leaned over the side of the boat, throwing up. Luffy held her hair back.

''Nami! Hurry!''.

Caiera breathed out and wiped her mouth.

''Thanks...Luffy...''.

As they neared land Luffy stood up and carefully slung Caiera onto his back. The boats stopped, hitting into the sand and they all got off.

Zoro stretched and yawned.

''It's been awhile since I've been on land''.

''It's been a couple of hours'', said Nami.

''Ah, so the village must be down further that way'', said Luffy holding Caiera up under her knees, looking down a path in cut through the hill.

''Hmm'', said Nami,'' although it's just a small village...''.

''Ooo, in that case'', said Luffy drooling,and going up to Nami'' meat, meat, meat! There should some food in that village right?''.

''Can you not think about eating meat all the time?'', she asked annoyed.

Zoro was still yawning but then opened both his eyes. He had noticed some rustling in the bushes above them.

''Careful!'', he said to the other three,'' someone's here..''.

''Where?'', asked Luffy looking around,'' where, where? Where? Where?''.

''Shut up Luffy'', said Caiera.

''Watch out!'', said Zoro suddenly. Bullets or pellets or something started hitting near Luffy's feet and he jumped around avoiding them. Caiera turned green and put her hand over her mouth again. She turned away and threw up again. Nami ran and hid by the boats and all these pirate flags started lifting up from the bushes.

''Wow! This is AWESOME!'', shouted Luffy as Caiera wiped her mouth and slumped against his back.

''This isn't the time to be in awe'', said Nami. Then somebody laughed. They all looked up. It was this guy with long afro like hair, weird mouth and a really long nose.

''Pinocchio?'', said Caiera.

''I am the leader'', said the boy,'' of the great pirate crew that conquered this village,Captain Ussop! Everyone praises me and addresses me as Captain Ussop!''.

Luffy was grinning then stopped.

''If you're thinking of attacking this village you should save your strength. Over wise my 80 million men will crush you like little bug!''.

''Incredible!'', said Luffy with a weird face that looked angry to me. The other three looked at him like they had just given up.

Ussop pointed to himself grinning.

''It's a lie'', said Nami,

He put his hands on his head, worried with a creepy worried face.

''She saw through it''.

''See'', said Nami smiling,'' he said I saw through it''.

Ussop started doing the dolphin with his body.

''You saw through it, this is bad''.

''What?'', said Luffy shocked,'' he was lying?!''.

Caiera and Zoro face palmed.

''Damn you!'', shouted Ussop,'' 80 million might be an exaggeration (ya think) but I have many strong and powerful companions''.

''All three of them?'', asked Nami.

Three little boys holding two flags each jumped up.

''Ahh! She found out!''.

''Ru...RUN!''.

''Hey you guys!'', said Ussop,'' Don't run!''.

Nami picked up one of the things that had nearly hit Luffy's feet.

''A pirate that uses pachinko...I've never heard of such a thing''.

Luffy started laughing.

''You quite an interesting fellow''.

Fellow?

''Hey you! Don't laugh at me! I am a man of great pride'', he said Taking out another pachinko and holding it in his slingshot, aiming at them,'' because of my great pride, everyone calls me...Ussop the Proud!''.

(What will happen now 'Captain Ussop the Proud' has entered the picture? I wonder if Caiera will get any better. Well, actually, I do know, but you guys don't, so ha.

New Chapter...you know, I don't even know any more, tomorrow, next year? Probably in the rest of this week (: )


	2. Chapter 2: UhThis Is A Rock?

(Hey! New chapter after like 3 weeks. Least it's not a year though :) Any ways enjoy! Oh, and thanx to 10th Squad 3rd Seat and kage kitsune 14 for reviewing...and for everyone else who's reviewed in the past ^_^)

(I don't own One Piece, just my OC)

Chapter Two: Uh...This Is A Rock?

''James were are we going?'',asked Megan as he tugged her and Kraig across the street.

''You'll see'', he answered and then stopped in front of a book store.

''Why are we here?'', asked Kraig.

James didn't answer them and went inside. Kraig and Megan looked at each other. James...in a book shop... and then followed.

''Okay'', said James,'' manga, manga, manga''.

''This is no time for shopping idiot''.

''I'm not shopping idiot', he said back,'' I'm searching''.

''For what exact-'', started Megan but James cut her off by going,'' Ah Ha!''.

He pulled down a book and Kraig and Megan looked at it.

''One Piece?''.

''What's that got to do with Caiera?''.

''Look at the cover''.

They did.

They stared.

Kraig's mouth dropped open.

''No way...''.

Megan took her phone out and held the picture of Caiera with her new 'friends' beside it.

''It's...it's them...''.

''See'', said James,'' she is in a different world...she's in a book''.

They all stared at each other.

Kraig laughed.

''Right, yeh, or it's just some creeps who've dressed up as them and have kidnapped her''.

''Yeh,plus these people don't look like drawings...sort of'', she looked closer at the picture on her phone,'' they kind of...not much...''.

''Look'', said James,'' whose the one Caiera was close too that claimed she knew magic and a bunch of other stuff''.

They looked at each other.

''Granny Chandrika!''.

James dropped the book and they all ran out of the shop. Mystics was right across the road and the belted over to it, slamming the door open.

''Excuse me!', said Granny Chandrika,'' but if you insist on slamming my doors I will ask you to leave!''.

''All right old lady!'', shouted Kraig,'' we know what you did!''.

''And what would that be?''.

''You sent Caiera to that One Piece world didn't you!''.

The colour drained from her face.

''How did you...''.

Megan held up her phone.

''Her phone still works!''.

Granny Chandrika looked at the picture.

''That can't be...'', suddenly she slammed her fist on the table,'' there messing with the Order!''.

Megan, James and Kraig looked at her shocked.

Granny Chandrika looked at them with a furious look on her face.

''Do you really want to know''. They gave her that look. You know that no-freaking-duh-sherlock look. She pursed her lips. ''Follow me''.

They followed her through some beads into a back room with books and books filled with manga.

''Whoa'', said James,'' look at all these books! Full Metal Alchemist...Naruto...Bleach...lady, you have the best manga collection ever!''.

She ignored him and took a book from the shelf.

''Hey! It's another One Piece book'', said Megan taking it. Then she stared. ''Caiera's on the cover!?''.

''What?!'', said Kraig.

There she was, laughing. She looked so happy...but she was also a drawing.

''She looks so pretty...even as a picture'', said Megan.

''Just 'cos you don't'', teased James.

''Shut up! Caiera's in a fucking book and you want to crack jokes?!''.

''Whoa, calm down, at least we know where she is''.

''Yeh! In a place that doesn't exist!''.

''You three...''.

They all looked at Chandrika.

''…...do you want to know''.

''Know what?'', asked Kraig. She took back and placed it neatly in the shelf then looked at them. '' If they think they can just mess with this then I don't see why I shouldn't tell you three but...you can't tell a soul...ever...in fact'', she turned around and walked over to a chest, opening it (obviously) and shuffling things around, tasking out 3 smooth glass stones and handing them out.

''Uh'', said James looking at his green stone,'' this is a rock?''.

''It's a stone idiot'', said Megan stroking her oink one,'' it's so smooth''.

''It's glass'', said Kraig holing an orange one.

''Hold it tight in your hand'', said Chandrika.

As soon as they did light started glowing from their hands and their rocks colour twirled around them in a glowing light, the room turning darker to make the light that much more bright. The light started spreading around the room and slowly their eye colour started to change.

The light dimmed away and the rooms light came back.

''Oh...My...God...'', said Megan.

''Awesome!'', said James and Kraig looking at each other then string.

''Jesus mate!'', said Kraig,'' your eye's are green?!''.

''Yours is orange!''.

''What?!''.

''Oh my God!'', said Megan turning to face them,'' then mine are pink aren't they?!''.

They boys nodded. Megan rounded on Chandrika.

''What did you do?!''.

''I made a pact, if you tell anyone then you will die''.

They stared at her.

''You could of bloody told us beforehand!''.

''Plus how will we know were going to die?!''.

''Your wrists will glow darkness?''.

''What?'', asked Megan looking,'' whoa!''.On each of there writs was a swirl of there colour rock on there wrists. It looked soooo cool. ''My dad's going to kill me''.

James shook his head.

''Okay, look, you've done your batshit crazy thing now tell us what you were gonna tell us!''.

She took a breath.

''Okay, I can't tell you everything but I will tell what I am part of''. She lifted up her sleeve to show a tattoo swirling around her arm right to her elbow.'' I am part of a group...called the Order...''.

(Ooooooh, what's this order I wonder? Sorry it's super late and I hope you like it. Hopefully chapter 3 this weekend :) xxxxxx)


	3. Chapter 3: Feels Like A Dream

!HEY! Man, I have not updated in like _forever_! Sorry bout that if any one was waiting for a new chapter. I've been meaning to update but, you know when you wake up and you have plenty of time to get a shower and a proper breakfast before you have to get to school but just think 'fuck it', well that's how I've been feeling for like, the past year. But today!Finally!A new chapter is being unleashed! Hope you enjoy ;)

(I do not own One Piece, Oda does)

Chapter 3: Feels Like A Dream

Ussop was holding his catapult ( I think that's it, honestly I can't find the name for it any where), the rubber band stretched back tight.

''As you saw earlier...'', he said as Luffy put a had on his hat, lowering his head,'' my skill with the pachinko is better than a pistol''.

''Since you mentioned pistols..'', said Luffy, and he raised his head slightly, a sort of evil grin on his face,'' bet your life on it''. Ussop's mouth dropped open shocked. ''It's not a tool to scare people''.

Zoro was looking at Luffy, a little bit awed, and then grinned, looking Ussop's way and pushing one of his katana out of it's saya. (pretty sure that's what it's called, correct me if I'm wrong)

''This person who stands before you...''said Zoro,'' is a real pirate''.

Ussop was starting to sweat a bit. Don't blame him Zoro and Luffy looked pretty evil. He was making these weird noises too, like a half drowned cat being strangled.

Finally, Ussop dropped the pachinko, falling to his knees.

''As I thought, a true pirates speech is much more intimidating. Incredible''.

Luffy and Zoro smiled, grinning at each other and they both burst out laughing.

''I'm just repeating what someone said'', said Luffy, hand on his hat,'' the pirate I deeply respect, Shanks''.

''Sha...Shanks you say?!'', asked a shocked Ussop,'' the red haired Shanks, you know that great pirate?!''.

''Yeah! Yassop isn't it, your fathers name''.

Ussop leaned so far forward he fell off the hill, sliding down and smacking his head, landing flat on his back.

He leaned up. ''It's true that Yassop is my dad's name...'', he said sitting up properly and looked sad, a bit like an ugly puppy,'' but how do you know this''.

Before Luffy or anyone had the time to say anything Caiera groaned.

''Luffy...I...feel...tired...'', she said quietly and then her arms slipped from around Luffy and Zoro just caught her shoulders in time.

''Caiera!'', said Nami running forward as Luffy and Zoro lay her on the ground. Lifting her top just under her chest the removed the bandage as Ussop stood above them.

All four swore, Nami going pale.

The cut was all bloody and pussy, four long strips across her stomach.

''The claws, they must've off infected her'', said Zoro.

''We need to get her to a doctor'', said Nami,'' Ussop! Is there a doctor in your village!''.

''Uh, yeh, there is''.

''Take us to him!'', said Luffy, a desperate look in his eyes,'' please!''.

''Of course!''.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

''That'', said James as they walked out of the shop,'' is _mental_''.

''No freaking duh!'', said Kraig.

''I'm just glad she had contacts to give us'', sighed Megan.

''_That's_ what you're focusing on?!''.

''Oh well sorry for having a dad that will try to ground me even if I have pen on my hand!''.

''You know what I'm thinking most of'', said James.

''What?'', asked Kraig putting his brown contacts in.

''Caiera...what a lucky bitch''.

Kraig and Megan stared at him.

''James!''.

''What? Just saying, I wanna go to that One Piece world too!''.

''Like the old bag would do that for us''.

''She might''.

''Yeh'', said Kraig,'' but look at her''. All three looked through the window too see Chandrika absolutely exacerbated.

(I know words)

James looked at them.

''Tomorrow''.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

''Well', said the doctor coming out of the room,'' it was close''.

''Close?'', asked Nami. They were all sitting in the doctors kitchen, Caiera occupying his.

''I mean 'close' because she wasn't far off from death''.

''But she's all right now'', asked Luffy quickly, the same desperate look in his eyes,'' she's gonna be okay?''.

The doctor smiled.

''Yes, she will be fine''.

All four sighed in relief and smiled at one another.

''Thank God'', said Nami, leaning back on her chair then sat up. ''Can we see her?''.

''She's sleeping at the moment, I had to give her some heavy sedatives, she'll be out for a little. I suggest you get some to eat, Ussop can take you to the restaurant''.

''Yeh'', he said,'' it does great food''.

''Meat?!'', asked Luffy, the desperate look gone replaced by drooling.

''You seem eager to go'', said Zoro grinning.

''Well Caiera's gonna be all right, and the doctor's gonna look after, right?''.

The doctor smiled.

''Yes, I will''.

''Then let's go''.

The doctor waited until they all left before he went back into the room.

''Are they gone?'', asked Caiera.

''Yes, they left'', said the doctor sitting down,'' I don't know why you didn't want me too tell them''.

Caiera just looked out of the window.

''You know'', she said and the doctor looked up,'' I think I may be dreaming''.

He started at her.

''What?''.

''Today has just been one super weird day'', said said smiling. The doctor leaned back in his chair and smiled.

''Want to tell me about''.

Caiera looked at him then grinned.

''Sure''.

(So yeh, super sorry for updating, I can't say when the next one will be because I'm just unpredictable when it comes to that but I will try to have it done by May okay? :) )


	4. Chapter 4: I'm A-okay!

Hey guys! I can't believe I'm updating twice in the same day :D It must be a new record! I hope you enjoy this chapter, I had fun writing it :D Hope you read it Oh, quick not, I'm using suffixes like -san and stuff, also the word baka just because I want to, it's not got much significance with the story at all okay?

(I don't own One Piece Oda owns it)

Chapter Four: I'm A-okay!

''Thank you for looking after me Doctor-san'', said Caiera smiling at him.

''No problem'', he answered smiling back,'' thank _you _for the story, I don't think I've laughed so much in a while''.

Caiera grinned.

''No problem'', she said starting to walk off,'' see you later!''.

''Bye!'', he called after her as she ran to the restaurant.

He sighed.

''What a nice girl, but...how did she heal so quickly?''.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

''Hally you're not still mad are you?''.

''I'm not mad'', said Hally as she stalked along the pavement, Jake beside her,'' I'm fucking furious! I mean, she doesn't even know Caiera at all does she!''.

Jake sighed.

''Well, I guess''.

''You guess! What do you mean you guess!''.

''Okay, I know, I know, jeez, calm your tits''.

He ended up with a red shaped hand mark on his face.

''But really, I'm not just mad at Mum, I'm mad at Caiera too!''.

''And whys that?'', asked Jake, rubbing his face.

''Because she never came to us that's why! Doesn't she know were here for her?''.

Jake rolled his eyes, grabbing Hally's arm to make her stop walking.

''Hally, why don't we just stop and take a deep breath''.

Hally sighed but took a deep breath any way, breathing out deeply.

''And again''.

''Jake-''.

''And again''.Deep breath in...then out...then in...then out... ''Feel any better?'', asked Jake.

''A bit..I suppose...hey...isn't that Caiera's friends?''.

Jake looked around and saw Megan, James and Kraig.

''Oh yeh. Hey!''.

The three of them looked they're way and waved, running over.

''Jake, Hally'', said Megan when they reached them,'' I didn't know you guys were back''.

''Yeh, well, that's our Mum for you'', said Jake before Hally could start ranting again.

''How long are you here for?'', asked James.

''Until Caiera comes home'', said Hally. The other four looked at her and saw tears in her eyes.

''Hally...'', started Jake but Hally walked off.

''I'll see you at home''.

Jake sighed.

''Sure, later''. Megan, James and Kraig all glanced at each other. ''Well anyway'', said Jake looking at them,'' I'm gonna go see if that cute girl who works at Gregg's will give me a discount, see ya''.

He started to walk off.

''Come on'', said Megan, ''let's go''.

Her and James started walking but Kraig stayed still.

''Kraig?'', asked James, stopping, Megan too. Kraig sighed.

''This isn't right''.

''What-'', started Megan but Kraig suddenly turned around, running over to Jake and grabbing his arm.

''Kraig?'', he said, surprised.

''I've got something to show you!''.

James and Megan looked at each other, wide eyed, and then ran very fast after Kraig and Jake.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Caiera walked through the restaurant doors, looking around.

''Caiera!''.

She grinned.

''Yo'', she said walking over to there table,'' where's Ussop?''.

''He ran off somewhere'', said Nami who had stood up and hugged her hard,'' are you okay?''.

''Yup'', said Caiera hugging her too,'' I'm a-okay!''.

Luffy jumped up and slung his arm around her shoulders.

''You had us worried! Baka!'', he said grinning.

''I'm a baka? Look at you! What's with that stupid grin?''.

''Shishishishi''.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

''Uh, Kraig'', said Jake, a pretty confused look on his face,'' as much as I love running around with you three where the hell are we going?''.

''You want to find Caiera right?''.

He stared at him.

''You know...where she is...''.

''We know someone who can tell you'', said Megan, her and James now beside them.

''Guys what are you talking about?''.

''Just trust us'', said James,'' this isn't a joke''.

Jake held his breath for a couple of seconds.

''Yeh...I know''.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

''Mmmm'', said Caiera taking a bite out of an apple,'' this is good''.

''You should try the sake'', said Zoro sitting across from her.

''Sorry sweet cheeks, under-age''.

Zoro stared at her as Luffy and Nami burst out laughing and Caiera grinned, taking another bite of apple.

''Sorry _what_?''.

Just then the three little boys who had been with Ussop before burst through the door, little wooden swords held up in the air.

''The Ussop pirate crew is here!''.

The old man who ran the restaurant just looked up, smiled, and went back to reading his newspaper.

''What's going on?'',asked Nami looking round, Caiera leaning over Luffy.

The three little boys had those 'oh crap' looks on their faces.

''The captain is not here'', said the tallest one, with an orange hat and purple/grey hair, some sticking out from the top of his hat.

''Don't tell me...'', said the shortest little chubby one with glasses.

The last one with green hair shaped funny ran forward to the table.

''Hey you pirates'', he said as the other two ran forward, Luffy continuing to drink from his cup, a hand over his tummy,''what have you done with Captain Ussop!''.

''What have you all done!''.

''Eh, that was some good meat!'', said Luffy grinning, patting his tummy.

The boys clung to each other.

''Meat?!''.

''Don't tell me the captain was...''.

Nami stifled a laugh and Caiera sucked her lips in.

''Wh...what?! What have you done?''.

''Your captain was'', said Zoro, leaning his head on his hand, a truly evil but amused look on his face,''eaten!''.

The boys yelled, looking at Nami.

''Ahh!'', they screamed as Nami looked shocked,'' Onibaba!''.

''Why are you looking at me!'', she yelled, spiky shark teeth as Zoro, Luffy and Caiera all burst out laughing. The three boys fell over in shock. ''It's all because you guys are being stupid!'', yelled Nami.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

''Hey Old Lady!'', shouted Kraig running into the shop, dragging Jake along with him,''you gotta tell this guy know!'', and he pushed Jake in front of him and ran out of the shop, him James and Megan hiding around the corner.

''I wonder how she's gonna take that?'', asked Megan.

''THOSE LITTLE BRATS!''.

''That well'', said James gulping,'' I hope she doesn't come out''.

She didn't and ten minutes later Jake came out, with bright aqua blue eyes.

''How the _hell _did she not eat you alive?!'', asked Kraig.

Jake grinned.

''All part of the Jake Jones charm''.

''Isn't your middle name Jessie?'', asked James.

''Shut up''.

''Another quick question'',asked Megan,'' how are you not freaked out?!''.

''Huh? Oh I am''.

They stared at him, sweat dropping.

''You are?''.

''Yeh, but I've decided to just freak out in my head,plus it's kinda cool, I wanna go to that One Piece world too''.

''Thank you!'', said James, palms raised.

''Are you gonna tell Hally?''.

''Do you want me to die?''.

''Oh'', said Kraig,'' yeh, the whole you-will-die thing''.

Kraig sighed, running a hand through his hair.

''I'll wait and see how Hally copes before taking her here''.

''The Old Lady said you could?''.

''Like I said, it's all part of the Jake Jones charm''.

(Hope you like this chapter guys, new one probs this week seeing how I've put up two in ONE day :D Please review but only if you want to :) xxx)


End file.
